Come and Dance
by IheartRonnikins
Summary: Ron and Hermione on the dance floor at Bill's wedding.


Obviously, I own nothing

**Obviously, I own nothing. The italicized section is from DH page 147 US version. **

_Victor Krum dropped into Luna's vacant seat. Hermione looked pleasurably flustered…._

_"Come and dance," Ron added abruptly to Hermione. She looked taken aback, but pleased too, and got up. They vanished together into the growing throng on the dance floor. _

As they moved through the crowd Ron, feeling bold, grabbed for Hermione's hand to lead her. When he did this she held on tight, and felt a shiver down her spine. She could not believe that Ron had actually asked her to dance. She had been thinking earlier that if she wanted to dance with Ron, she might have to do the asking herself.

When he found a satisfactory spot he turned to her. He wasted no time and took her right hand in his left and put his other hand on the middle of her back. When she looked up after putting her left hand on his shoulder, she noticed that his ears were on fire. They had a small space between them which made her comfortable, but very uncomfortable at the same time, not sure if it would be too much to move closer.

"So," Ron started after a moment of silence, "I didn't realize Vicky was coming today."

She couldn't believe it. He was actually still upset over that nonsense. What could she possibly say to make him understand that Victor was truly just a friend? And not even a good friend at that. They had owled occasionally over the years, but it was all just small talk. She had no interest in him in any other way. How could Ron honestly not realize that she was in love with him? Were her tears over Lavender not a hint? Was her being at his side when he was poisoned, Dumbledore's funeral, and the way she held onto him so tight when he and Tonks finally landed the night Harry came to the Burrow not telling him everything he needed to know? He really was daft sometimes.

"I knew he was coming," she said "he told me when we spoke last."

"Really?" Ron asked, shocked, and a bit hurt.

"No Ron. Not really." She said, heavy with sarcasm. "I don't really speak to Victor anymore. And you know that. I wish you would leave that alone once and for all."

"Oh...sorry" Ron said sheepishly. He knew that the reason he brought this up was because he wanted to see what her reaction would be. He wanted to know if she had feelings for Victor. Why wouldn't she? He was the anti-Ron. When he looked down at her she had a look on her face like she was reading his mind. She looked almost disappointed.

"What?" he asked.

"That's what I want to know," she said kindly. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing really." He said. "I don't know why I get so mad about Victor. I mean, I do know why, I just don't know why I can't leave it alone. I mean you have every right to like him, and you totally deserve someone like him who can give you everything you want and need, but..."

She cut him off. "Ron, you're being stupid."

He didn't really know how to respond to this one, since this was one thing that truly made sense to him. Didn't it make perfect sense to her too?

"Ron, Victor cannot give me everything I need, and I don't want him to anyway. And he certainly isn't what I want." She said this without her eyes ever leaving his. Then, not believing what she had just said, added,"Just dance, will you?"

Had she just said what he thought she said? Ron felt some confidence building all of a sudden and he moved his hand a little lower to the small of Hermione's back and pulled her a bit closer. He felt that this had been the right thing to do when her hand moved to the hair at the base of his neck. It was amazing to feel Hermione so close to him. As she leaned her head onto his chest he thought that he might never be as happy as he was in this moment. He knew this was it. They were about to embark on a mission that they may not come out of. He needed to tell her how he felt. He needed to kiss her.

"Hermione." He said her name in a way that she had never heard before. As if it was his favorite thing to say. She picked up her head and looked up at him. "Yes?" she asked.

"Sorry bro" came Fred's voice as he bumped into Ron and Hermione. He had been dancing wildly to a fast song that had started about a minute previously. Ron and Hermione simply hadn't noticed. The bump separated them and they stood awkwardly for a few seconds before Ron spoke.

"I'll go get some drinks," he finished lamely. "Why don't you find Harry?"

"You mean Barney?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Of course," Ron grinned.

Hermione reluctantly turned to walk away, but before she took two steps Ron had grabbed her hand again and she turned to face him. "Thanks for the dance," he said, pulling her close and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Then he turned on his heel and was gone. This time it was Hermione's turn to look dazed, and raise her hand to touch the spot on her cheek where he had kissed her.


End file.
